


Wish Upon a Coin

by ilovejoshuaandravioli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Slow Updates, Soft Seungcheol, University AU, i dont know how to use tags, midlife crisis at age 23, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejoshuaandravioli/pseuds/ilovejoshuaandravioli
Summary: The only thing Seungcheol really wanted was for someone to love him. He wanted to be in one of those fairytale relationships where they live happily ever after without any troubles and he wanted to be worth someone's time.





	Wish Upon a Coin

It was a stupid thing really; to wish upon a coin, but it wasn’t like anything bad would happen. He faced the fountain and flipped the coin.

_I wish one day I’ll be able to look up at the stars with someone I love and know that everything will be ok._

He didn’t feel any different but what was he expecting.

Seungcheol sighed and walked away from the fountain in the middle of the square and back to his apartment. Seokmin would probably already be asleep by now so he’d need to be quiet getting back in. Seokmin was his roommate, he was bright and lovely and a really good friend. Truthfully speaking, he could be a bit loud but Seungcheol truly appreciated having him around. He was a bit like the younger brother he never had. The company Seokmin gave him was greatly appreciated, he was so used to being with his family and siblings so ever since he moved out to go to university he couldn’t help but feel more alone.

Seungcheol got into his bed and lay down, imagining a day where he could honestly say “I love you” to someone who loved him back. It wasn’t uncommon for him to imagine scenarios about a mysterious significant other and himself doing things like going on walks or visiting places or eating food or living life before he fell asleep. It helped him feel at ease.  
The next time he opened his eyes sunlight was streaming from the window and he could smell food from the kitchen. Seokmin had a habit of humming a lot whenever he was alone and Seungcheol could hear the humming from the other room. He got out of bed, motivated by the smell of fresh food and the need to piss.

“Cheollie! Good morning, I hope you had a good sleep?” Seokmin asked when the elder walked into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, it was fine I guess? You?”  
“It was good!! I made scrambled eggs, you want coffee too?”  
“Please... I need it.”

Seungcheol thanked God he was placed with such a good roommate.

The smell of fresh coffee filled the small flat, the few years Seokmin had spent working in Starbucks really had paid off. He set the mug down on the table along with the eggs and some toast.  
“I’m heading out then! I start my first class in around half and hour, I don’t really want to be late...” Seokmin got his coat and keys and opened the door, “If you head out don’t forget to lock the room!”  
And he was gone.

The 23 year old sighed. He wanted to forget that a new semester had started. He’d be going to the first class of the year tomorrow. It wasn’t that he was bad at the classes, he just wasn’t bothered at all. Seungcheol never really wanted to study law but it was what made his parents proud. There was no reason to object to it anyway, he had no other ideas for what to do. He just wanted the break to go on forever.  
He sat at the table just looking through the window, drinking. Was there really nothing to life other than this? Was this really all his life would amount to?  
It was boring, really. Life was boring.  
He went to sip more of his coffee but to his surprise, it was finished already. Browsing the cupboards he decided that he’d go out to buy some stuff for himself and his roomate. Seokmin had bought the groceries the last few times so it was only fair to return the favour. Seungcheol put on his shoes and walked out the flat, his set of keys hanging on a peg.

-

“Hello? Um, could you please tell me where Pledis University is?”

He was a bit nervous, he hadn’t been in Korea for so long. He had lived in America for the majority of his life and he felt his korean had gotten a bit rusty.

“Oh, sure! It’s that huge building over there, just carry on straight then take a left till you see a Starbucks and then turn right again and that’ll take you to the main entrance.”

After saying “thank you” the young man was on his way. He was never really the best with directions but he tried his best. Actually, with most things he tried his best. He wasn’t particularly amazing at anything in particular but it seemed as if he at least tried hard at stuff, things would go his way. He walked past a Starbucks like the guy said and soon he found himself a big building. Pledis University.  
He took out his phone from his pocket and checked his emails.  
“Your flat number is: 27  
The door should be unlocked with keys on a peg.”  
The email also mentioned a few rules about the building such as no pets allowed and the usual sort of things. It also said something about a roommate, his name was something like Hansol if he remembered correctly.

He found his block of flats and climbed a set of stairs until he found himself at apartments 20-39. His flat should be here somewhere. He walked up and down the corridor, not really sure where his room was. Embarrassingly for him, it took around 5 minutes to find room 27 among 19 rooms on a single corridor. Nevertheless he was still somewhat proud even if it was considered a really small achievement.  
He silently congratulated himself for finding his room without asking stranger to help and opened the door to room 28.

-

Seungcheol made his way up the flight of stairs, a couple shopping bags in hand. As he reached the door to his room he placed the bags on the floor and searched his pockets for the apartment keys. He then quietly cursed at himself for not bringing the keys and not locking the door in the first place. Seungcheol slowly opened the door to his room, bags in hand. The TV was blaring in the background, it was some music he’d never heard before.  
“Weird, I swear I didn’t leave the TV on when i left,” Seungcheol thought to himself.

He walked into the living room to check the TV when he heard a shriek from the sofa…

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* who is that guy in scoops apartment!?!2?2!1?1!  
> oof i actually had half of this written months ago but only properly started working on it now LOL  
> anyway!! i hope you enjoy!! this’ll probably havve. really,,, slow,,, updates but ill try my best! my summer holiday is coming up soon so ill have time to write i think >:)  
> thank you for reading!!!! if you have any feedback plEASE COMMENT god ik im an awful writer pls help me improve,,,,,


End file.
